coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7344 (21st May 2010)
Plot Tracy's anxious to get herself moved to another cell before Gail learns of her treachery. Tina's disturbed to receive a summons to testify against Gail at the trial. She tells Graeme she cannot stand up in court. DS Carr and DC Glynn search the cottage at the Lakes and discover a rolling pin hidden behind a wardrobe. Graeme tells David that Tina won't testify. Nick's pleased as he feels it will strengthen Gail's case. Lewis calls in at the salon and suggests a drink after work to Audrey. He invites Deirdre and Ken to join them. The leak in the factory roof causes concern among the workers. Steve, Becky and Amy visit Tracy. Steve puts a stop to Becky and Tracy's sniping. Hayley's salsa teacher Bella delivers the dress she ordered. Roy's sparing with his compliments and upset Hayley asks Bella to take it back. Steve tells Tracy how great Becky's been with Amy. He begs her to give them a positive reference. Tracy thaws slightly. Kirk goes for a job interview at Underworld. Carla's distracted and barely acknowledges his presence. Gail's surprised when her solicitor visits. She's dumbfounded to learn about Tracy's accusation and the police's discovery of the rolling pin. Kirk tells Izzy that he failed the interview as Carla said he was unsuitable. Gail returns to her cell to find Tracy has gone. Graeme's stunned when Rosie agrees to have a drink with him. Gail phones home and tells her sons about Tracy's actions. David's outraged and storms over the road to confront the Barlows. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Prison Officer Birtles - Linzi Matthews *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Bella - Christine Mackie *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Redford Prison - Cell, visiting room, interview room and corridor *Lake Windermere - Holiday cottage and lake Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Tracy's web of lies becomes clear to Gail, David confronts the Barlows in the Rovers; Becky is forced to make an apology if she is to retain her dreams of adopting, and Kirk's interview fails to go to plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,740,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2010 episodes